


Маковое поле

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 'Til the end of the line, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг визуал 2021





	Маковое поле




End file.
